The Arms Of The One You Love!
by EXPANDYOURIMAGINATION
Summary: When heartbreak comes their way, Matt and Jeff Hardy realize that their true love was right in front of them all along... NC-17 WARNING HARDYCEST!HARDYCEST AND LOTS OF IT LOL!


Rating: NC-17, Incest

Pairing: Jeff Hardy/Matt Hardy

Disclaimer: I own no one, their asses have Vincent K. McMahon and WWE Inc. tattooed on them. This story features incestuous sex of the gay kind. You have been warned. This is all fiction, so no suing me.

*********************************

_....And if the road you take leads to heartbreak,  
Somewhere down the line.  
If someone ever hurts you,  
Or treats your heart unkind... _

_You just run to the arms of the one who loves you.  
You just run to these arms,  
And these two arms will keep you warm.  
When rain has found your heart,  
Never fear, I'm never far.  
You just run to the arms of the one who loves you. _

_Xscape "The Arms of the One Who Loves You"  
Used Without Permission _

"I'm really sorry Jeffy," Shane Helms spoke, reaching out for the hand of Jeff Hardy. Jeff quickly pulled away and stood up from the table.

"Whatever Shane," Jeff spoke angrily, pushing in his chair. "And don't call me Jeffy, only people with souls can call me that,"

Jeff angrily walked out of the restaurant and flagged down a taxi. He gave the driver his hotel name and cursed all men in his head. He had been dumped, again. For another man, again. Shane Helms, the man Jeff thought would never hurt him, had just smashed his heart to pieces and had nothing better to say than I'm sorry. "I've fallen in love with another man. I can't control my heart," 'Bullshit,' Jeff thought to himself as he replayed the events in his head. 'You can't control your hormones. Fuck relationships,'

When Jeff reached his hotel, he handed the driver a twenty and exited the taxi without another word. He was still fuming mad as he entered the lobby. He noticed Stephanie arguing with the bellhop, and tried to rush past her. He didn't feel like talking to anyone, especially someone who was floating their boat in Happy Relationship Land. But alas, his attempts to flee failed as Stephanie yelled after him as he reached the elevator.

"Where you going in such a hurry?" She asked as she approached.

"I want to be alone. Shane just dumped me," Jeff replied flatly.

"Oh Jeffy," Stephanie said sympathetically, pulling Jeff into a hug. "I'm so sorry,"

"Don't be sorry. Fuck men, I don't need them. I've got a hand,"

Stephanie chuckled lightly then hugged Jeff once more. She then kissed him lightly on the cheek

"I'm here if you need me,"

"Thanks Steph, but I'll be fine,"

"Okay, but you know where to find me,"

"Love you bitch,"

"Love you more bitch," Stephanie laughed, walking back in the direction of the desk.

Jeff pressed the button for the elevator and waited impatiently for it to arrive. He wanted nothing more than to lock himself in his hotel room until Raw the next night. With Matt being glued to Amy, trying to work their problems out, he knew his hotel room was probably the one place he could be alone. He wasn't hurt yet from this break up, but he knew it was coming. And he preferred to be alone when he cried.

Once the elevator arrived, Jeff quickly boarded and hit the button for his floor. He signed a couple of autographs for some fans, then exited the elevator. He made the short walk down the hallway to his room, and jammed the key into the door. He walked into the room and shut the door behind him, making sure it was locked. His friends had a horrible habit of just walking in.

"Fuck relationships," He yelled as he plopped down onto his hotel bed.

Jeff was cursing himself for ever falling for Shane Helms. He trusted him, and look where it got him. There was only one man in Jeff's life that had never hurt him, and that was his brother Matt. He loved Matt more than words. He never loved anyone more, in any way. Jeff hoped, for Matt's sake, that he and Amy could work everything out. Because, even as much as it pained Jeff to see them together, he knew Amy made Matt happy. And that was really all Jeff cared about. Jeff let out a sigh, then grabbed his notebook from the bedside table. 'At least I still have my poems,' Jeff thought to himself. He sighed once more then began to jot down his thoughts on the horrible day he'd had.

* * *

"It's just not working Matty, I'm sorry," Amy spoke coldly, almost uncaringly.

"Amy, please. We can work this out," Matt replied, trying to choke back his tears.

"I'm sorry Matt," She said, getting up from the table and walking away.

"Matt's world had just collapsed. The one woman Matt had ever loved had just dumped him. And the worst part of it all, was she hardly even cared that she'd just smashed his heart to bits. He was dying inside, and all she could say was "I'm sorry." Matt got up quickly from the table and made his way to the lobby. 'At least she dumped me at the hotel,' Matt thought to himself. 'This way I only gotta wait five minutes to get back to the room and have my breakdown. I hope Jeff is gone,'

But as Matt thought of it, he didn't know if that was true. Seeing Jeff's jade like eyes might just cheer him up. Jeff could always make Matt smile. And that scared Matt sometimes. He was so in love with Jeff. But it scared him to admit it. It was a man, he'd never been attracted to a man before. And not only was it a man, it was his brother. So Matt bottled up those feelings, to stop embarrassment on his part, and scaring away the one thing left in his life that he loved.

Matt took the stairs to his floor, to avoid any autograph seeking fans. He didnt feel like crying in front of perfect strangers. He tried his best to fight back his tears. But the victory wouldn't come this time as the tears started flowing from Matt's eyes as he walked into his hotel room. As he turned around, he connected eyes with Jeff. He immediately sucked back the tears and quickly wiped his eyes.

"Hey Jeff," Matt said, walking over to his bed.

It was obvious from the sound of Matt's voice that he was upset about something. Jeff figured out pretty easily what it was. He'd been expecting the break up for a few weeks now. He sat up from his bed and walked over to Matt. He sat down next to him on the bed, and put arm around Matt's shoulders. Matt slumped under Jeff's arm and laid his head against Jeff's chest. He began to sob as his baby brother brought his other arm around and began to rock him slowly.

"I'm so sorry, bro," Jeff spoke softly as he rocked Matt slowly in his arms.

Matt didn't reply, but continued to sob. Jeff pulled Matt into a hug and began to stroke his hair softly. Jeff didn't know what was coming over him, but he was becoming aroused. He didn't know what it was about holding his sobbing brother in his arms, and stroking his hair that turned him on. He was so desperately in love with Matt. But he knew that would never be. It was unnatural. And he knew Matt was straight. So he pushed those feelings deep down inside, and tried his best to like the legions of different girls Matt brought home.

"Matty, it'll be okay. She doesn't deserve you,"

"If she doesn't deserve me, how come she dumped me?" Matt asked through his tears.

Jeff didn't have an answer. Amy was his friend. But in all honesty, Jeff didn't think, no, he knew that Amy wasn't good enough for Matt. Matt needed someone to take care of him. Someone to love him, even during his grumpy phases. Someone to watch out for him when his mouth talked before his brain thought it through. Someone to love him, for the person he is. Jeff knew Amy just didn't fit that bill.

The two brothers stayed like that for almost 10 minutes before Matt separated himself from Jeff. It tore Jeff up inside to see his Matt upset like that. For as long as he could remember, Matt had been the strong one. Always there when Jeff needed him. Jeff knew deep inside that he wouldn't have made it past 15 without Matt's support. Matt had always been Jeff's shoulder to cry on whenever bad things had occurred. And now was the time for Jeff to be that shoulder for Matt.

Matt reached over to the bedside table and snatched up a handful of kleenex. He wiped his nose and eyes, then slid up the bed and laid his head on the pillow. Jeff reached over and wiped the hair from Matt's forehead. He smiled at him and got a slight smile in return. Jeff too slid up the bed and laid his head on the pillow. He stared at the ceiling and waited for Matt to speak. After a few sniffles, Jeff heard his brother's voice.

"Is there something fundamentally unlovable about me?" Matt asked in a raspy voice.

"Absolutely not," Jeff snapped back quickly, sitting up on the bed. "Matthew, you are the most perfect, wonderful, beautiful man I have ever known. Anyone would be damn lucky to have you,"

"Yeah, right," Matt replied solemnly "If that's true, how come the one person I've ever really loved doesn't love me the way I want them to,"

"Matt, forget about Amy. She's not worth it,"

"I'm not talking about Amy, Jeff," Matt replied, sitting up on the bed.

"Who then?"

"You,"

Jeff was in shock as he heard those words. Had the man of his dreams really just said he loved him? Jeff thought for sure he'd just slipped into the Twilight Zone. Maybe he shouldn't have drank that latte Jazz had given him earlier. He continued to stare into his big brother's eyes, trying to make sense of what had just happened.

"What?" Jeff asked, completely bewildered.

"I love you Jeffrey," Matt said, smiling brightly, as if he'd just won the WWE Title.

"You...You, love me?" Jeff asked, still shocked over the events of the past few minutes.

"I love you baby brother, more than anything in my life. More than any woman ever in my life, I love you,"

Jeff was still in utter shock over what had transpired. After years of dreaming, Matt had finally told Jeff he loved him. Inside, Jeff was jumping for joy. But outside, he had yet to speak a word. He shook himself from his trance, then grasped Matt's hand in his. He looked deep into Matt's puppy dog brown eyes, then cleared his throat.

"I love you too Matthew," Jeff spoke happily.

With that, Matt leaned forward and placed his lips softly on Jeff's. Amazing sensations shot throughout Jeff's body. Never in his life had a kissed elicited such feelings. The kissing soon became a passionate make out session, as Jeff straddled Matt on the bed. He began to take his kissed beyond the lips, down Matt's jawline, and eventually to his neck where he spent a few minutes sucking. Matt was moaning out softly as he slid his hands up the silk shirt that adorned Jeff's gorgeous chest. Jeff shuddered under Matt's touch and buried his face in Matt's neck. He inhaled deeply, taking in the masculine scent of his big brother. A man Jeff had admired for so very long, whom Jeff had loved from afar, was now his.

Jeff brought his head from Matt's neck and stared deep into his eyes. He could still hardly believe he was laying there in the arms of his dream man. Jeff kissed Matt's lips softly, then kissed him on the nose. Matt giggled lightly, then flipped Jeff over on the bed. Jeff instinctively wrapped his legs around his Matt's waist as Matt attacked him once more with his lips. Jeff could feel Matt's hard-on pressing against him through the fabric of Matt's jeans. Jeff began to undo the buttons on Matt's shirt as Matt began to grind against him. Jeff's own cock was straining against the leather pants he was wearing. Matt brought his hands to Jeff's crotch and quickly undid the zipper of Jeff's pants. Matt slowly pushed Jeff's pants from him, and resumed his grinding action. Matt was in total ecstasy knowing he was grinding his cock against his brother's. He wanted so desperately to feel himself inside Jeff.

"Baby brother," Matt breathed hesitantly into Jeff's ear. "I want to fuck you,"

"God, I thought you'd never ask," Jeff replied

Matt quickly removed his pants and tossed them to the floor. Jeff looked on in amazement as his brother's massive 9 inch penis came into view. Matt went to work quickly on the buttons of his Jeff's silk shirt and pushed it away from his chest. He dove to work on Jeff's nipples, causing Jeff to moan lightly. Matt quickly slid Jeff's boxers to the floor, then stopped to stare at his beautiful baby brother, naked as the day he was born. Jeff was so gorgeous, Matt could hardly believe this was happening. He slid slowly up Jeff's body, and placed his lips on Jeff's. He then put Jeff's legs over his shoulders and placed himself at Jeff's opening. Matt could see Jeff trembling with nervousness, so he brought his lips once more to his Jeff's. He kissed Jeff softly, yet passionately as he began to push his cock slowly into him. Matt felt Jeff tense up immediately, but Jeff told him to continue. Matt slowly pushed inch after throbbing inch into his brother until he felt his balls hit against Jeff's ass. Matt paused for a minute, to allow Jeff time to adjust to the massive cock in his asshole. Matt began to jerk Jeff's gorgeous cock, as he slowly began thrusting into him.

Matt quickly found a nice rhythm and began to pound his Jeff's tight asshole in sync with his jerking of Jeff's cock. Jeff was moaning out loudly as his Matt pounded his asshole. Jeff could barely believe that after years of wishing, Matt was really on top of him, pounding him with his massive cock. Jeff was in total euphoria from the feelings surging from his cock and asshole. He began to clench his ass around Matt's cock, causing Matt to moan out each time and bury his face in Jeff's neck. Matt started sucking lightly at Jeff's neck as he continued his blissful torture of Jeff's ass. Amy couldn't even compare to the feelings Jeff was bringing Matt. Matt had never sank his cock into such an amazing piece of ass before. Jeff knew just what to do to drive Matt wild. Matt could already feel his balls beginning to rise, signaling his oncoming orgasm. He brought his hand from Jeff's cock and began to pinch Jeff's nipples as his thrusting speed increased.

"I'm cumming baby brother," Matt moaned out and released the first shot of his sweet cum into his Jeff's beautiful ass. Jeff was in total heaven as he felt over 9 shots of his brother's juice enter his asshole. Matt pulled his softening cock from Jeff's ass, then sat up on the bed.

"I love you Jeffrey," Matt spoke softly, staring at his beautiful baby brother.

"I love you too, Matthew," Jeff replied.

Matt leaned down and softly kissed Jeff's lips. Jeff would've been happy for the night to end there, but Matt however, was not finished. He grasped Jeff's cock in his hand once more and began to jerk up on it slowly. Matt looked on devilishly as a bubble of pre-cum leaked from Jeff's cock. Matt inched slowly down the bed until he was level with Jeff's cock. Matt looked up at Jeff, and saw the ecstasy stretched across his face. Matt flashed Jeff a devilish look as he licked the precum from Jeff's cock.

"Cock tease," Jeff moaned softly.

"You like it," Matt growled sexily.

That was the end of the talking for Matt. Without warning, Matt took his Jeff's cock into his mouth, causing him to moan out and thrust up into Matt's mouth. Matt gagged lightly, but refused to let his brother's sweet dick slip from his mouth. Matt began to mimmick the motions girls had used on his cock on Jeff's. Jeff could hardly contain himself. Matt could hardly believe the effect he was having on Jeff, being a first time cock sucker. Matt began to massage Jeff's balls with his hand as he continued his sucking of Jeff's perfect dick. Jeff could feel his orgasm nearing, and began to thrust up lightly into Matt's mouth. Matt could feel Jeff's balls rising, so he began to increase his sucking speed. Only minutes later, Jeff thrust up hard into Matt's mouth, and moaned out of his orgasm.

"Here it comes," Jeff moaned, burying his hands into Matt's hair. Matt happily stayed on Jeff's cock until he felt the last shot of cum hit the back of his throat. He then let Jeff's rapidly softening cock escape his lips, then slid up the bed. He lay back on the bed, and Jeff quickly cuddled up next to him.

"I love you," Matt spoke, stroking Jeff's hair.

"I love you too, Matthew," Jeff replied, preceded by a yawn.

Matt hugged Jeff to him and planted a kiss softly in the blue hair of his new love. He then closed his eyes and drifted quickly off to sleep, more happy than he'd ever been. After years of hoping, the one person he'd ever loved, loved him in return.

* * * Sometime during his slumber, Jeff thought for sure he'd heard the door open. But he glanced up from his position, and noticed Matt sleeping, as peaceful as a baby. He kissed Matt softly on the forehead, and saw a smile come to Matt's face. Jeff cuddled up next to him, and draped Matt's arm over him. He sighed out contentedly and fell quickly back to sleep.

Little did the Jeff know, that he really had heard the hotel door open. During their melay, they had forgotten to lock the door. Shannon Moore had been looking for Jeff all day, to return the shirt he'd borrowed after Raw the previous Monday. He'd found Jazz and asked where Jeff's room was. She'd told him, and he'd went off to find Jeff. When he arrived at the room, he noticed the door was unlocked, and since he and Jeff were such good friends, he walked in. That was when he noticed the Hardys, laying together, naked. He felt his cock instantly harden, and dropped the shirt from shock. He could hardly believe his eyes. A fantasy of his for years, coming true before his very eyes. He stared for a minute or so, preserving the memory. He then left the room in search of Randy Orton, his new fuck buddy. It didn't occur to him until he'd spent almost an hour pounding Randy Orton's hot ass, that he'd left the shirt laying in the doorway.....

* * *

"Jeffy, what's this?" Matt asked, picking up the shirt and showing it to Jeff.

"That's the shirt I leant Shannon," Jeff said, a bit perplexed.

"You don't think?"

"It sure looks that way,"

"We'd better find him,"

"Yeah, let's go,"

Outside the room, Shannon had been listening to the conversation taking place. He was instantly nervous at the thought of being confronted about what he'd saw. But a part of him was turned on. He knew he wouldn't be able to think straight if he didn't get the Hardys himself. So he ran quickly back to his room and shut the door behind him. He made sure it was unlocked, the sat down onto the bed. He quickly shucked his clothes to the floor, and began to jerk his already throbbing cock. He knew that this was his chance. One glance at his throbbing 10 inches, there was no way they could resist....

END


End file.
